The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as an ornamental shrub, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Chewmaytime’.
The new Rose is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Brockton, Shophire, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new shrub Rose varieties with attractive flower coloration.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1991 of an unnamed proprietary Rose seedling selection, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Rose cultivar Laura Ford, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Chewmaytime was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1992 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Newport, Shophire, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose by softwood cuttings at Newport, Shophire, United Kingdom since 1993, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.